


Completely fine

by Threepinkpigs



Series: Prompt fics [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threepinkpigs/pseuds/Threepinkpigs
Summary: Prompt: You’ve been dating your partner for six months. Tonight they’ve invited you to a work event, and as you step onto the red carpet, you realize it for the first time: you’re dating a celebrity.From writing-prompt-s on tumblr





	Completely fine

**Author's Note:**

> It's dialogue heavy so if that's not your cup of tea, I don't know what to tell you. It's just 700 words. I still hope you like it though, at least to an extent.

When Bitty had first started dating Jack, after a few months of them having a weird coffee shop owner/customer relationship, Jack had mentioned that he liked hockey. This was completely fine, a lot of people liked sports. 

When Bitty had asked what he worked with, Jack had said hockey and that he was looking forward to starting the season and to see how well his team would do. This was also completely fine, because Bitty figured that Jack was coaching at a local rink and that he was just really into kids’ sports. 

When the season had started and Jack started travelling more, they would have weekly dates and Jack would tell him about the stuff all the players in his team had gotten up to and who had scored and how. This was, again, completely fine, because Bitty would just mention something about how nice it was for this player to score his first goal and how they all have such weird nicknames, and then they would move on to compare schedules. 

When this happened one specific time, Jack had mentioned something about them playing in Las Vegas. This was weird, but still completely fine because why on earth did they have to fly all the way there to play hockey when there must be so many local teams? Jack had laughed at the question and said “Well, there’s a team there, so.” 

When Jack had asked Bitty to join him for a charity event he was doing through work, Bitty had said yes because he knew Jack wouldn’t want to be on his own in a situation like that. This, as it turned out to be, was not completely fine, because no one had told Bitty that there would be a red carpet with a forest of journalists taking photos of him and Jack and wanting to speak to Jack, and especially because no one had told him Jack was an actual NHL player. 

._/\\_.

“What the hell, Jack?”, Bitty said. 

“Hm?”, Jack responded, looking distractedly over the sea of people. 

“What is this?”

Jack just looked at him. “What is what?”

“This!”

“It’s a charity event?” Jack tried. “A red carpet? A Tuesday?”

“Why are there so many journalists here?”

“Because they were invited so we could spread the word about what this charity does? That’s usually why journalists are at this type of events.”

“But so many?” Bitty was past getting worked up about the situation and had stayed fairly calm in his confusion but was getting increasingly annoyed.

“Well, we are a few high profile people working with this charity, so they will want to take as many pictures as possible of all of us.” 

“‘A few high profile people’, since when are you- Oh, gosh, is that Ellen Page?” Bitty said as they started walking down the carpet.

“Yeah, she’s been nice the times I’ve met her. Do you want to say hi?” 

“No, honey, that’s fine, but you’ve met her? How did I not know this! And, honestly, since when are you high profile? Why are we here with celebrities?”

“You’re right, I’m just a lowly NHL player. We should probably go before they realize we shouldn’t be here” Jack said teasingly, but Bitty’s eyes widened.

“You’re an NHL player.” he stated. 

“Yes.” Jack said. 

“Why did I not know this?” 

It was Jack’s turn to look confused. “You didn’t know I play in the NHL?”

“No! You never said so. You just said you worked with hockey so I figured you coached or something. But this explains so many things.”

“You didn’t even google me?” 

“No, sweetheart, I didn’t know I had a reason to.” Bitty squeezed Jack’s hand. “Do we need to sit down and talk about this when we get home?”

“Yeah, probably.” Jack sighed. “But is it alright with you to be here? I know it’s not what you thought it would be.”

“Don’t you worry about little me, I’ll be fine. I just have to get used to my lovely hockey coaching boyfriend actually being my lovely hockey playing boyfriend and that many people want to take pictures of his face.” Bitty said. 

“So this is fine?” Jack asked.

“Yes, honey, this is completely fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written and I didn't spend a lot of time on it, I just threw together something because I saw the prompt and I had to, so like. It's not great? Probably not even good but you know, whatever.  
> There might be a chapter 2 or be expanded into a two part series, where the roles are reversed. so Bitty (big youtuber) is the one needing Jack (still NHL player) for an event, but this is a huge maybe.


End file.
